Turned Up Side Down
by HomeSiick
Summary: Gabrielles life turns upside down after her father dies. Mum remarrys and gets pregnent. Her step father is controlling. Rated M for Language
1. My Life

**Chapter 1**

** My Life**

_Hey guys well this is my first story. This story is about a typical girl whose life is obviously "Turned up side down". Please tell me what you think of this story. Oh and italics is someones thoughts just thought id let you know__ **EDITED; I made a mistake I made 2 jasons so ive changed the boy in the bus to Glen**_

* * *

"Great" I muttered when I rolled over to look at my alarm clock. It was 6:15am and I haven't had any sleep. As I was lying there I heard my mum and her asshole of a husband, my **step **father having there annual morning fuck before they both parted to there jobs. "I can't believe it" I rolled back over and pulled my pulled over my head to block out the noise that I was hearing.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

_Great I must have fallen asleep and now __i'm late for school. Typical_

I got up from my bed and placed my feet on the cold concert floor. It sent a cold chill up my spine as I try to fine my slippers in the dark of my basement bedroom. I start to walk up the stairs to the first floor bathroom as I'm not allowed to have my own but Jason can have one. I just close the door and "GABRIELLE" Ever since that asshole moved in and my mum had another child with him I have been invisible. Completely ignored by my family except for my older brother Tony he's at college now oh how I can't wait to leave this house and never come back. "GABRIELLE OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW" I hate him not wait let me say that again, I loath him with a passion. You are probably thinking "Oh come on he cant be that bad, you must be over reacting" ah ok well as soon as he moved in he said to me "She will be mine and you will be nothing to her" then one day I was sitting in the lounge watching TV and they both came in smiling and being all lovey dovey like they always are.

_I don't see how she could love a fucking asshole like him_

I just kept watching TV well that was maybe not the best thing to do. "Turn around and look at us you ungrateful bitch" Joe yanked my hair so I was looking at them. I gasped. "That was unnecessary you fucking son of bitch!" I stand. "Oh do you want more!" As he's stepping towards me. Mum yells "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! Gabrielle sit down NOW!" when I sat down and Joe returned to her side she said the words that would changed my life. "You're going to have a baby brother" She said smiling. She looked at Joe who was giving me the evil look right at that moment. Well I was shocked. I knew one day it would happen but why did it have to be with him, he was using her for her money and I think she knew it but she just wanted to be loved.

_Well hello what am I? am I not your daughter who every Saturday__ we used to go shopping and do mother and daughter things well no not now anyway ever since the car crash we both haven't been the same since. _

But any who yep they had a baby boy but let me tell you the nine months were even more hell. Mom always had really bad mood swings and was up all night banging and crashing. Joe was getting Sexually frustrated (the lack of sex as mom wouldn't fill his needs while she was pregnant) But when that baby came by god we all knew it when they came home I was nothing to them (not that I was before that) but it was like they wouldn't even make dinner for me anymore. So when I was old enough I got a job so I could pay for my own food as I wasn't allowed to eat theirs. So I worked at a pizza shop just around the corner from my school. I enjoy it somedays as the boss lets me hang there instead of going home as I always have seemed to tell her my problems. God she must be getting sick of it by now. Anyways I work there everyday after school from 4 till 10pm somedays, others she makes me do my homework. I guess you could say she is like a mom to me in a way; she has helped me a lot through my so called life. So then mom and the asshole made me pay board even though I was only 16 at the time and I just started working at the pizza shop and I already had to ask for a raise and I explained to her why and she agreed to pay me more which was awesome.

So by the time I started senior high school my brother Tony was on his Last year, no one bullied me as they would regret it when Tony heard about it. Like there was this one time when I just started and no one knew who I was, this dude I think his name was Aaron, he started to push me around in the corridor and then one day he got me in a circle with his friends surrounding me and him "Come here baby don't you want me to touch you" he kept grabbing me (I knew what he was thinking) and touching me. "L-l-leave m-me a-alone" I tripped over and fell against a tree. Aaron was coming closer now and when he grabbed me I screamed so loud I think they could hear me in outer space. Everyone around me was pointing and laughing at me. Then all I see is Tony standing there his face was turning red (I could literally see steam coming from his ears) Tony yells "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!!!" and he hit Aaron and he was on the ground being kicked and punched like hell. The funny thing was that none of Aaron's so called friends would defend him or they knew they would be next. After Tony was done beating Aaron so near death that they had to get the ambulance as he wasn't responding. _It serves him right_ I thought_. _But when Tony hugged me he turned around to everyone who was there and said "If anyone touches my sister or says anything about her that's (pointing at Aaron) what you will look like!" and we both walked off.

That day I understood why Tony is the best brother I could have asked for, he would die for me and I would do the same for him. After dad died he was so depressed, we all were but I had to get him to his old self I made it my mission to do so. I got him out of bed everyday we went and hung out most days as we both didn't want to be near mum as she was in denial. We both healed each other, we shared stories about dad which made us cry, laugh, smile. We do miss him but life has to go on and I know that now.

Back to reality. Joe was still pounding at the door so I opened the door and threw his tooth brush at him and yelled right in his face "FUCK OFF" and slammed the door. Once I was finished with my shower, I walked out of the bathroom to find Joe was there "I'm finished now" I said as I walked past him he grabbed my arm and said "if you ever do that again you will regret the day you were born" he steered at me. _I already do._ I thought as I went into my bedroom and turned my music on loud so I can't hear anything except what I want to hear. I walk downstairs with my bag and listening to my ipod, I head straight to the kitchen to place my bag on the counter as I put toast in the toaster and change the dial around to 2. (I like toast NOT burnt) I look at my watch "SHIT" I mutter, _im late._ Toast pops I smear my topping on it and race out the door and run towards the bus stop.

I get there just in time to that its full again so that means that I have to stand in the aisle. _Great._ I get on the bus and stand in the middle. "Excuse me" I hear someone say as they pass me and walk towards the back. "GLEN!!" someone yells, I turn to see a boy walk past me smiling at me. _ Oh god he is beautiful. _Then I get pushed I turn around to see Emma standing there one hand on her hip "Move bitch" _I am not in the mood for her shit now._ So I let her step past me I hear her whisper "She will get whats coming to her this year" _Great I already have to watch my back and it's the first day back at school._ Then I see Emma walk up to the beautiful Glen and she sits beside him smiling at me. _Oh so that's who you want this year. No surprise there._ Emma is the popular cheerleader who always gets the guy that everyone wants. She is a slut, its that simple. I chuckle to myself when I see Glen remove her hand from his knee that she "accidentally" put there.

_Looks like hes not interested Emma awwwwwwwww what a shame._ Emma looked around to see if anyone saw what just happened and hers eyes caught with mine and hers turned red, if looks could kill her look would of killed me right there and then. I smirked and looked away as everyone had got on and the bus started moving. _This year is going to be interesting._ I thought to myself.

**P****lease R&R.**


	2. Trouble in Paradise

In Chapter one I made a mistake I had TWO Jason's.

So I changed the boy who Gabrielle met in the bus to Glen otherwise I would get confused between the two. Sorry everyone!

* * *

School. Ah! I hate it. Ever since Tony left I have been pushed to my limit. Everyone thinks I'm invisible, even the teachers do. Like today in English I knew the answer to the question so, I put my hand up. The teacher looked at me and gave me this evil look and turned and asked someone, whose hand **wasn't **up. Like hello? Aren't you the one who's meant to be the mature one? I literally **hate** my life. Oh have I mentioned Ashley. Well Ashley is my Best friend no, scratch that she's the **only **friend I have. Not that I'm not popular, like everyone in the school knows who I am but they also know that they aren't meant to talk or even look at me since the evil bitch Emma rules the school now. I suppose it could be worse at least at school I don't have to be around Joe. Anyway after I get home I went to my cold basement bedroom and I turned on the heater since it's like a freezer down there. I look around my room and I go to grab my laptop from my desk and notice that someone has taken it. "For fuck sakes"_. _I went upstairs and went into my so called **parent's** room to find that my laptop was sitting on the bed. I grab it and start to head back down the hallway, "and why were you in there you stupid little bitch" oh crap not again, "I have to go Joe, I have homework to do" I say as im trying not to look at him. "Oh really?" He grabs my arm and pulls me back so im facing him. "You aint gona go no where you little bitch, since you think you are a women im going to teach you how women act" He pulls me into the bedroom and looks at me with his black eyes. "LET GO OF ME!" I scream.

_I can't believe this is happening. Again. _ Joe pushes me on the bed. I try to sit up but he lies on top of me. He smiles at me. "You are gonna fuck me whether you want to or not"

_This is not happening__. _ I could feel him touching my body. I felt disgusting, he felt disgusting. Then he starts to yank my t shirt off. He smiled and leaned down to start kissing me so I spat right in his face "Take that you fucking piece of shit!!!" Which kind of made him mad; He then starts to unzip his pants. And by now I am bawling my eyes out and can't see much anyway.

_Just breathe. Why god why does this always have to happen to me. Please help me!  
_

Then I hear a body thud against the floor. _Wow that was quick. _I open my eyes and I notice that Tony and Joe are fighting each other.

_Shit. __Thank god! _

I quickly jump off the bed and pull Tony off Joe. "Tony stop it!!!" he gets off Joe but not without kicking him in the stomach. He looks at me weird. "Why so he can finish what he was starting" he yells kicking Joe in the stomach again, "No because I don't want you going to jail!" I start hugging him so he can't do any more. After a while Tony calms down, so I grab my laptop and take Tony out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. No one speaks of what just happened. _I still can't believe he was going to rape me. I'm his step daughter! What a pervert._

I stared at Jason who is now opening the fridge to see what food he can eat, "Thanks" he turns around and looks at me "For what you did?" and then he clicks to what im talking about. "Oh yeah that, I cant believe he would do that GOD he makes me angry" He squeezes the can of soda he has in his hand which pops open and spills over the floor. "Calm down, its not like it's the first time" I say accidentally. "WHAT THAT SON OF A BITCH HAS DONE THAT BEFORE!" He screams.

_I had to open my big mouth. _"Yes so calm the fuck down please!" I yell at him. "Why didn't you do something about it?" He asks. "Its not like I could ring the cops on him, I was much younger and I would have no where to go. Its not like I could tell you or you would hurt him and then leave me here, which you did anyway!" My throat goes dry.

_Don't cry. Please don't cry. _I walk away from him and go into the lounge. I see Joe close the back door as he is trying to escape quietly so Tony doesn't see him. I sit down on the couch and turn on the TV. "So anyway why are you here?" I say to Tony as he comes into the lounge with a new drink and sits beside me. "Just came because I hadn't seen my little sister since I left" He says hugging me. "I missed you" I mumble.

"I missed you too sis, I hate that im miles away and your stuck here with them."

_Tell me about it. You have no idea what ive been through since you left me here alone._

Me and Tony just sit in silence and watch TV. Until mum comes storming through the door and I can tell she knows about what happened between Joe, Tony and me. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" She pulls me out off the couch. At this point Jason is in the bathroom, perfect timing don't you think. "OUCH LET GO OF ME!" I yell in her face. "You fucking little bitch! You were flaunting yourself in front of my husband!" she scoffs "I did no such thing! I would never do that in front of that fucking asshole!" Tony comes down the stairs and pulls Mum off of me. "Mum calm down, Gabbie wouldn't do that! I found him on top of her! TRYING TO RAPE HER!!" he yells at mum. I sit down on the couch holding my hair where she had grabbed it. "Oh yeah she really didn't want him all over her" She says sarcastically. I roll my eyes at her "Why would I do that he is a fat, worthless piece of shit! That is only here to use you for money! And I bet the only reason he is still here is because you are pregnant and I bet you did that so he WOULD stay!" I get up, grab my laptop and I go down into my basement bedroom to start on my homework. Once im down stairs I hear Tony and Mum yelling at each other. Whenever they are in the same room they seem to always find a way to get into an argument, its one of the reason he left in the first place.

So after awhile the arguing dies down which is a relief as it gets annoying after awhile. "Knock Knock" Jason says as he opens the door to my hell hole bedroom. "Come in" I replied. I continue doing my homework while he is walking down the steps. "What do you want?" I ask him, while im still writing my English essay. "Just thought im come down to say that mums not mad at you but you and I both know that will change when the sicko comes back. And I brought you some food." He places it infront of me. "Woah, hot chips" I say sarcastically. "Hey be greatful that I even made you dinner, mum didn't bother cooking anything for you?" He pauses. "Does that happen every night?" I sigh "Yeah I have to get my own food when I want it as im supposedly invisible to them two." "Where's Jason?" he asks. "I have no idea he doesn't come home until he wants something. I'm guessing he's with Joe and that they will both be home any minute wanting mum to get them both dinner." I say still trying to concentrate on the essay that is due next week. "Well guess what?" he says excitedly. "They're home!" he pretends to jump up and down. I crack up laughing at him. "Well I suppose we better go face both of them I suppose?" I say while closing my book and shoving Jason up the stairs so we both can go face the music.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Thank you for reading this :)

Could you please Review for me? I want to know what you think.

Sorry that there is swearing, it makes it seem more real.

I'm making a intro on YouTube if you want to see who the characters are ;P

I've decided since this is FANFICITON im changing the images of the characters and I love Disney so im going to use Disney characters in this. SORRY if you don't like Disney, tough shit i do so go and read something else. :)

**My ****YouTube Channel is**

.com/thesuuperjaade


End file.
